The Granite Girl
by lillelouis
Summary: The Pevensies never commissioned for any statues of themselves to be made. That doesn't mean that none ever were. Takes place during Prince Caspian. Two chapters makes it complete. It will be continued if there's a demand for it.
1. Chapter 1

The Granite Girl

Chapter 1

After the departure of the Kings and Queens, a nation weeps. Children are put to bed with the same stories as before, but they easily see behind their parents' grieving expressions. They see how their parents' faces sadden whenever one of the four Kings or Queens are mentioned. They hear the whispered prayers to return them home.

As a generation of children grows from kits, pups, foals, saplings and nestlings they learn the prayer quite easily. _"Please, Aslan. Bring them home."_ By the grace of those words, a generation grows.

* * *

Deep in the Western Wilds sits a Faun. He was young when the Kings and Queens arrived to Narnia. Now he has aged. His once smooth face has lost the joy of youth. What remains is an expression of sorrow. Weathered and wrinkled; touched by melancholy. Alone and without family. What family he had, left one bright autumn afternoon and never returned. So now he spends his time sitting, looking out his window.

But one morning as a young Fox kit greets him farewell, he remembers. He is reminded of a brighter time. Of fires under an open sky. Of tomes and songs, sung by a beautiful queen. The memory stays with him for weeks. A powerful feeling fills him. He wants to create something.

It turns to a desire. One he has never before indulged. One he has never needed to. The need to create something grows stronger within him with each passing day. As the season changes into spring, he ventures out for the first time in years. Not much has changed, though a sadness lingers in the air.

He goes on a hunt. It has been ages since he has stretched his legs and a smile steals over his face. There is a smell in the air. One he remembers from a happier time. Citrus blossoms; though no citrus trees grow wild in these forests. He stops and looks around. He carefully follows the smell. It guides him like a whisper through the forest.

Only a league from the Stone Table, he stops. The smell is so thick in the air, he has to smile. In front of him stands a stone. Rough granite. It looks so out of place in the middle of the luscious clearing. Small daisies dapple the ground. He touches the stone. Touches it like he once touched his Queen. With tenderness and love. For an instant he sees her face. A permanent smile fixed upon it. He smiles wider.

He feels, for the first time in years. The aches in his fingers vanish as he, with the utmost reverence, begins to draw lines in the stone. It is roughly her size, funny as that sounds. Almost as if she is waiting to see him again. Waiting for him to etch her face into the rock so she can once again look upon him with her own eyes.

He hurries home, but only to get out a set of old tools. Ones he has not used since The Winter. As he carves the first line, he sees her again. A nose. The line of a brow. A dimple on her left cheek. The cold stone takes shape. It sings to him as he molds it into a new object. A memory.

The days slide together and become one, but he never sleeps. Creatures pass by and watch him curiously. The oldest know him by name. They wonder if he has finally gone insane with grief before they quickly pull their children along. But days turn to months. The image in the rock becomes clearer. And still he works.

He hardly ever speaks anymore. Only once or twice to thank a Badger for food. She brings him meals along with her husband. Together they sit and watch him work. They realize quite early who he is depicting. And as the image stands clearer for others to see as well, they smile. Mr. Badger hugs his wife close and gazes into the loving eyes of a young Queen. She looks as young as the first time he ever met her. Sweet and beautiful.

Unaware of his audience, the Faun works. His chisel echoes through the quiet forest. With each passing day, the stone becomes more alive. Until one day, the Faun steps back. The Animals stand behind him and all silence when they realize. All eyes are filled with love when they, for the first time, understand what kind of madness drove him to work so intently. It was not loneliness. It was not grief.

It was love.

* * *

The kits and foals grow into Great Cats and Centaurs. The prayer they once heard their parents mutter becomes a blessing. _"May Aslan carry you."_ They still remember where it comes from, but most forget to tell their children.

Time passes and the name of the creator of their little tome slips into oblivion. For all but a few. Beneath an old Oak, just a few feet away from the stone statue, resides a little family of Badgers. Their stories are passed from daughter to granddaughter.

Even as the forests fall dark and silent, they tell the stories. By now the statue is worn. Once sharp edges have faded, but maintain their magnificence. The Badger and his wife who once knew the Faun are now long dead. Their children tell stories sometimes, to the other Animal Children. They turn them into life-lessons and fairytales, but a few think of them as more.

* * *

Not until nearly five centuries have passed, does a stranger step into the little clearing. A tall, dark Man with brown eyes. Eyes of sorrow and empathy. Eyes he will one day pass on to his great great grandson. He is in armor and weary from war. His skin is ripped in places and blood soaks his clothes. His sword leaves his weak fingers and the fight drains from him.

As he looks into the eyes of the statue, he falls in love. He does not recognize the woman. The statue means little to him. Though there is a grace about her. One he has never seen, only heard described in century old tales. She was someone treasured. Someone brave.

He kneels. He sinks to the ground as he stares into the bright eyes of the young woman. It was made with love, there is little doubt about it. And he feels that greater men than he has fallen under her spell.

All who come here kneel. He feels it in his bones.

Unseen by him, a Badger watches from close by. The Badger has lived in fear most of his life. Fear of Men has driven him into hiding. But as the old Badger watches this man, he feels hope. He feels something return to him and he smiles.

The stranger stands after nearly an hour and leaves. As he exits the forest he orders his solders to leave it be. They have claimed all they could from this land.

* * *

Eight hundred more years pass in silence. Very few now know where the Queen stands. Only one sees her regularly and he has no real knowledge of who she is. A great descendent of the Badgers, who once saw the statue made, spends his afternoons in the glow of her smile. He never tells stories. He has only a few friends.

The forests have grown quiet. The Dryads have all fallen asleep. The Centaurs have fled deeper into the Western Wild. Only little Creatures now dwell here. Only Creatures who can easily hide, linger.

One day a fire ravishes the woods. Most trees are burned down and many homes abandoned. As the smoke drifts lazily into clear, spring skies, the Badger hoists his little sack a little higher. He glances back as he is about to leave. The Queen still stands in silent glory. She still smiles. His face saddens as he turns, knowing he will likely never see her again.

What he does not know, is that the stature will not remain hidden forever. What he does not yet realize, is that a young man is growing up in a castle not far from him. A young man who one night will escape his destiny and blow a fabled horn for help.

* * *

The sound reverberates through a quiet forest and wakes all from their slumber. For those who have never heard tales of the Golden Age, the sound is still alluring. They peek out of deep caves to see who has come. They gather in groups, small at first. Like a river, they rip through the land and find others like themselves. The streams travel and converge into mighty rivers. Others out there have heard the strange call.

They find a young Prince. Most are disappointed, but a few remain hopeful.

* * *

The sun shines a little brighter this day. The Kings and Queens have returned. A Badger, whose home was once claimed by fire, pulls aside the youngest Queen. Shyly he tells her of a secret statue in the heart of the forest.

Despite every reason not to, she believes him. She smiles secretly and he realizes. He knows that smile. The statue is of _her_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edmund saw the Badger pull aside his sister. He was still a bit weary of the assorted Narnians. Not that he had never collaborated with Wolves or Siberian Tigers during their reign, but Minotaurs and Ivy Dryads would take some getting used to. Susan and Lucy seemed to take it all in stride and Peter had never fully accepted Wolves as allies anyway.

Was it any wonder that the young King watched his youngest sister so closely? That day, both Susan and Peter were off doing things, related to the coming battle. Peter was being surprisingly easy to work with. Edmund was a bit weary to relinquish his anger towards him, but it seemed Lucy had never completely lost her trust in him. She had left the plans to be made in his capable hands, to run off with her new cousins. There she had fallen in with the old Badger.

He reminded Edmund of the lovely couple that had once been frequent visitors to the Cair. He suspected Lucy thought the same. His eavesdropping hadn't left him feeling guilty until Caspian suddenly arrived at his side.

"King Edmund?"

Several ears perked and Edmund swore he saw his sister roll her eyes. "Edmund?" she called sweetly.

He hesitantly rounded the corner with Caspian next to him.

"Were you eavesdropping?" she asked with a patient smirk.

Edmund had never quite kicked the habit, but these days only did it when he felt it necessary. Not quite able to hide his scarlet blush, he nodded sheepishly.

Lucy smiled and beckoned them both closer. "Mr. Truffelhunter was just telling me about a secret statue not far from here."

Edmund knew this, as he had been listening at the time, but Caspian seemed genuinely intrigued. "A statue of who?" he asked the old Badger.

The Animal suddenly became very shy, faced with all the attention, and had to clear his throat. "It's best if I show you." He was indeed aware that asking Kings and Queens to take long walks in the forest on the eve of battle was a bad idea.

But his persistence and the golden glint in his eye had Edmund hooked. He had been cooped up with nothing to do for almost three days. Ever since the failed raid, he felt a little out of place. Perhaps a walk would do both he and his sister good. He didn't speak, but silently arched a brow at her.

Lucy smiled and seemed about to explode with excitement. "Oh yes, please!"

"We'll need to tell Peter. Get a couple of guards to come with us if they can spare an hour."

Truffelhunter nodded in understanding. Lucy was already simmering with joy and immediately engaged him in conversation as the King and Prince turned away. Edmund turned to find Caspian looking very shy and out of place. "You're welcome to come, Caspian." Edmund said. He felt it was redundant, since the young prince was there when the invitation was given. He had learned very early on in his reign never to exclude people. It was such a simple gesture, but it still had the capacity to hurt were it not given.

Caspian glanced at Lucy before he nodded mutely.

"Will you help me find my brother?"

Again he nodded and uttered a quiet "Of course."

The two of them found Peter rather easily. He was going over battle plans with Glenstorm, the Centaur, Trumpkin, the Red Dwarf and a wise Owl, named Noctus. "Hullo, Ed." he absentmindedly greeted as the two entered. When he noticed Caspian was with him, he noticeably shrunk. Well maybe only noticeable to Edmund.

"Lucy's heard of a statue nearby she wants to visit. I thought I'd take her."

This made Peter look up sharply. His eyes were filled with worry. "Take four guards minimum."

Edmund rolled his eyes, but nodded. He wasn't quite ready to accept Peter's attempts at mothering him. During their reign it had become second nature for the siblings to worry about the others when situation called for it. But sometime during their year in England, that had changed between Peter and him. Lucy still cuddled him sometimes, especially after a rough argument or one of the many fights Peter – and Edmund by extension – had gotten into. Susan too, but Peter had been mentally absent for almost nine months.

Edmund knew his brother felt guilty about that, but wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. He still felt betrayed after all the hurts that had gone unnoticed by his brother. "I was thinking we'd take a couple Great Cats and Tilly and Adelaide, the Boar twins?"

Peter thought about that for a moment and nodded. Edmund returned it a bit stiffly and turned to leave. He didn't take two steps before Peter had grabbed his arm. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Before he could answer, Peter was already pulling him aside. They entered one of the many side entrance tunnels to the Lion Chamber. "Is something wrong?" Edmund asked. He still worried about his brother, despite not letting said brother worry about _him_.

"I wanted to see if you were alright?" Peter's voice was so soft and frightened.

That failure in Beaver's Dam had really shaken him. As it had Edmund. "Yes. Fine." He arched another brow in silent query.

Peter quickly smiled and brushed him off. "I'm fine."

But the silence hung in the air. Edmund knew there was more, but wasn't going to expend any effort to pry it from his brother if he didn't want to talk. Too many times over the last year had he been bitten when he tried to extend a hand.

"I just. . ." Peter brushed back a stray lock of hair and rubbed his forehead. "I feel like we need to talk."

Edmund quickly shook his head. "No we don't. _I_ don't." he corrected.

Peter nodded and looked up with a deep sigh. "I know, but Edmund-" He grabbed the dark-haired King just as he was about to leave. "I'm sorry."

The whisper was almost drowned out by its own echo in the cavern walls. Edmund froze. He found himself unable to meet the two, blue eyes he knew was staring at him. "I should go or Lucy will leave without me." He pulled free of his brother and left him standing alone.

Caspian was waiting patiently in the Lion Chamber. "Let's go." Edmund said before Caspian could ask any questions. He never did. Nor did he ever try to ask what was wrong. Edmund later suspected that everyone knew all along.

Lucy was ready with Truffelhunter when they returned. "Good Master Badger, will you find me Tilly and Adelaide?"

Truffelhunter nodded and quickly took off in search of the Boar twins. "Trouble?" Lucy asked.

He knew she hated bringing guards on every little outing almost as much as himself. "No trouble. Just Peter being overprotective," Edmund said and cast a look around the room. "We need a couple Great Cats as well."

"Oh I know two," Lucy said with a smile. She pulled Edmund along to a corner of the room where two Tigers rested. "This is Balis and Moreena." She turned back to Edmund with a smile. "They say they're relatives of Ricanus."

Edmund knew that every Animal from here to Anvard claimed to be a distant relative of their old Narnian guard. He doubted many of them were. But as Tigresses, Balis and Moreena stood up, his breath was swept away. They had the same golden color their supposed forefather had had. "Lovely to meet you both, good my cousins."

They smiled feline smiles in greeting and bowed in Great Cat fashion. "It is an honor, King Edmund." Balis said. She looked up at him with intelligent eyes. "Tales of our family's legacy have been told for centuries. Our parents won't let us forget them." she added with a smirk.

"Nor will we let _our_ children." Moreena said. She was slightly darker than her sister. An indicator that she was older.

Edmund smirked a little and nodded once more. "We would be honored if you and your sister could spare an hour of your time?"

Both Tigers bowed again in agreement.

Edmund and Lucy thanked them and returned to find Truffelhunter, Tilly and Adelaide ready for departure. The eight of them set out at a slow pace. The Tigers ran ahead to scout for any Telmarines while Tilly and Adelaide stayed to guard the three sovereigns and Truffelhunter. They were quite talkative, the two Boars. Well, Tilly was. Adelaide had to fight to get a word in, though she happily nodded in agreement with everything her twin said. They had stories for every occasion. It seemed their family was quite extended and that they knew every piglet ever born.

"Ooh and Davvis used to jump and spring all day long," Tilly giggled. "He was such a spirited Pig."

"But if everyone loved him so much, why was he shunned?" Lucy asked in concern. She found every one of their stories riveting.

Edmund rolled his eyes with his back to them.

"Well, he wasn't exactly shunned. It was just hard for him, living outdoors as we Boars do, being half Pig and all." Tilly said seriously.

"Oh," Lucy said regretfully.

Edmund glanced over at Caspian and saw him hide a quick smile. He caught his eye and the two, young men shared smirks.

"But fret not, Queen Lucy. Me an' Adelaide go visit every month. He's found himself a lovely wife and spawned octoblets."

Edmund and Caspian barely smothered their laughs. "I do not believe that's a real word," Caspian whispered.

Edmund shook his head and made sure to keep his back turned. "It's not."

And on the conversation went for another ten minutes. Truffelhunter was walking at the head of the group, focusing on his surroundings. Lucy and the Boars were at the back, while Balis and Moreena were nowhere in sight. It always amazed Edmund how stealthy Great Cats could be.

"We're coming upon the clearing now, Your Majesties." Truffelhunter exclaimed.

Lucy and the Boars finally fell silent and jogged up next to Edmund and Caspian. "Who do you suspect made it?" Lucy asked with a laugh in her voice.

Edmund couldn't keep himself from smiling either. "Don't know. I'm more curious of who it is,"

"Perhaps Aslan?" Lucy suggested in awe.

"Or maybe a Telmarine Lord had it commissioned and it got lost somehow?" Edmund replied. Lucy's excitement dwindled severely at those words. She sulked. Edmund noticed and almost bit his tongue. He hated seeing his sister sad. It was his job to keep her happy when she couldn't. "I'm sure it's not, Lu. You're probably right. Aslan sounds most likely."

She glanced at him, but didn't quite smile. If her mood didn't lift by the time they got home, Peter would tear him to shreds. But he needn't have worried. "Just here," Truffelhunter said excitedly and hopped sideways while pointing down a little slope.

The three humans followed him down a small blackberry thicket. By the time they reached the bottom all three were covered in leaves and blackberry juice. But it seemed as if none of it mattered the second they laid eyes on the statue.

There, in the middle of the wilderness, the demure, little thing stood. Edmund's breath rushed out of him at the sight. It was Lucy alright. So young and wonderful.

"Oh my." Lucy breathed. She stepped closer. Over to where Truffelhunter was anxiously waiting. Her shoulders shook with her next inhale and Edmund knew she was crying.

It was so lovely. It reminded him of a little Dryad. Even though it was carved in rough granite and some of the finer lines had been worn down, it looked so delicate. So much like Lucy.

"It's beautiful." Caspian said in awe. He stepped closer, past Edmund, to get a better look.

Edmund too moved in to look. Lucy was trying not to sob openly as she gazed at it. "Who do you suppose made it?" Edmund asked.

None of them could rip their eyes away from the statue. "Isn't it obvious?" Lucy whispered.

Caspian and Edmund looked at her in question.

"Mr. Tumnus." she said and finally looked at Edmund.

"Does anyone know how old it is?" Edmund asked Truffelhunter.

The Badger shrugged sadly. "Several hundred years old. It has been there for as long as any of my ancestors could remember."

Lucy let out a little hiccup and hugged herself tightly. Edmund moved without thinking and enveloped her in a bear hug. She leaned into his embrace and started crying in earnest. All the sorrow she had felt, since first arriving and realizing all their friends were dead, was released. Edmund didn't know quite what to do. He wasn't the comforter of the family. That was Susan or Peter's job. His job was to make her smile again _after_ she was done crying.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"We heard crying." Tilly announced breathlessly as she and Adelaide caused a mighty racket coming down the slope. Moreena and Balis arrived as well, to the annoyance of Edmund.

Though he was denied the opportunity to ask for privacy when Lucy sniffed and straightened. "It's alright." She wiped her face and put on a brave face. "You _should_ see it."

The four guards stopped in amazement when they noticed the beautifully crafted effigy. "Oh Goodness me." Adelaide said in a soft voice. Edmund noted absently it was the first time she had gotten a word in the entire trip.

"Aslan. . ." Moreena whispered into the air. She looked from the statue to Lucy, clearly recognizing the resemblance.

"You alright?" Edmund whispered. His mouth was right by his sister's ear.

She nodded and sniffed one final time. "I just miss him. I wish I could have spoken with him just once before we left."

Edmund let her lean back against his chest. Her breath was still slightly shaky, but she seemed better. Caspian had gone completely and utterly silent. Edmund suspected he was feeling a might bit misplaced. _Edmund_ felt misplaced and _he_ was the one giving _comfort_. Without a word, Lucy left his embrace.

She reached out and caressed the statue. Not as if seeing herself, but almost as if seeing her old friend coming to life before her very eyes. "He's in Aslan's country, Your Majesty." Tilly said in a stalwart voice. "You'll see him again someday."

Lucy turned to the Boar with a grateful smile before she quickly found her way into Edmund's arms again. He let her take all the comfort she needed. His eyes drifted up to the statue again. A deep sigh escaped him.

It looked so much like Lucy and yet not. They had all changed so much; even since the first time they were their present ages. Back then Lucy had still been an innocent and slightly naïve nine year old. Now, once again at the age of nine, she had lost that innocence. She was still fair and beautiful in every sense of the word, but something had been lost during those years. As it had in all four.

He realized what it was with a stunning jolt. It was her smile. All their smiles. Back then they had always been full of nothing but joy and happiness. Later on, and again now, they were always a little sad. There was always a sliver of sorrow after leaving Narnia. After seeing all they had during their time as Kings and Queens. He realized what they had all lost and, within seconds, found acceptance.

They had given it all, gladly, to serve their country and Her people. Had he the choice, he would've done it all again. As would Lucy, Susan and Peter.

_Peter_.

That was the reason for all his anger this past year. He had realized what had been taken from him – what _Aslan_ had taken – and lost faith because of it. And then had come that defining moment. The raid upon Beaver's Dam where too many lives were lost. Something had changed within his big brother after that, but Edmund couldn't figure what. He seemed both broken and renewed. Had Peter's faith in the Lion been restored? Or was it guilt over the lives that had so recently been lost?

"We should go. Your brother will be wondering where you are." Caspian said quietly. The look he sent Edmund made the Just King slightly uncomfortable. It looked like Caspian was seeing straight through him.

Edmund nodded and gently nudged his sister along. But then suddenly stopped. "Wait. What if the Telmarines find this?" He glanced back at the pretty, little statue.

Truffelhunter approached him cautiously. "None have so far, Your Majesty." He glanced at Lucy who was safely tucked under her brother's arm. "And even if they should, I do not think they would have the heart to destroy such a beautiful thing." His gentle voice instilled the listeners with faith. Truffelhunter glanced back at the smiling Queen. "It has stood there for many years, but I don't think Aslan wants it taken down yet." There was a glint in his eye as he looked up at Lucy. "It might still have a purpose to serve." he said in that same quiet voice before he shuffled off.

Balis and Moreena followed Edmund's line of sight from the Badger and back to the statue. "Come, Your Majesty." Tilly calmly said before she nudged Caspian along. Her twin followed the future King while the Tigresses stayed behind. Two sets of golden eyes peered calmly up at Lucy and Edmund.

"I never imagined anything like this." Lucy said with her eyes glued to the statue.

"Like what?" Edmund asked with his own eyes fixed on her.

"That something like this would be left of me. That anyone would do this for me." She looked back up at her brother with tears again beginning to line her eyes.

Edmund just smiled and rubbed her cheek. "If Tumnus really _did_ make this, I think it was for another reason entirely, Lu."

"Like what?" she asked softly.

Edmund nudged his chin towards the statue when he looked at it. "I think he did it for himself. Because he missed you. I think. . ." Edmund adopted a faraway look. "I think he did it for everyone who's stood here since. For everyone who still hasn't seen it, but are meant to."

Lucy's smile outshone that on the statue like the sun outshone a torch. She realized then, that since arriving, she had been far too focused on her two oldest siblings' lack of faith. Especially when her brother had faith enough for all of them. "I think I like that notion." she said with a smile.

"Yeah," Edmund sighed. He allowed himself to be pulled along when his sister turned. "I think I do too."

He didn't know if it was his imagination, or the grace of Aslan, but when they returned it seemed as if everything shone a bit brighter. Right from his brother's questioning smile to the daisies that littered the ground in front of the How.

"Everything alright?" Peter asked as they passed.

Edmund smirked and teased a smile from him in return. "It's good to be home." was all he answered.

10


End file.
